Normal personality dimensions can predispose individuals to certain forms of psychopathology, especially personality disorders. Studies in two samples examined relations between personality dimensions of the standard five-factor model and an alternative model designed specifically to capture dimensions of psychopathology. Correlations between the two models showed both overlapping and unique features; both sets of dimensions were useful in predicting personality disorder symptoms in a clinical sample. Efforts to relate basic research on personality to applications in clinical psychology and studies of the relation of personality to physical health will continue.